Full Moon
by Stephyb14
Summary: A vampire lord, a girl who keeps an eye on all the vampires in the world, one night she is confronted by a hunter who is bitten by the one thing she is supposed to kill in time she falls for the guy who has this curse, will she help him kill Dracula?


Chapter 1

This story is about 2 people from different worlds that come together. It sounds like a typical love story but you don't know the half of it. My name is Maylaura, I'm 800 years old and this is my story.

Well I need to start at a apartment where the sun just had set and I just woke up when my second in command Caitlin came and told me that some of our kind are doing the wrong thing, I flew there in 2 minutes flat. Oh I should mention I am a vampire and the one that is command of all the others in the world and so is Catlin my second in command and my duty is to keep order in the vampire world. I am not like the others I have a human body and my true form which is like a bat; like in the movies but different while the others just have the fangs and the thirst.

Back on with the story, the vampire making trouble was in a club while two humans were in there, he was chatting one up and trying to feed on him. As soon as I arrived they bowed down to me and showed me where the vampire was and I said "You should not do this, it is against the rules to eat a human in a public place and it has to have been in jail for something bad, you know that". "I'm sorry I will let them both go, I'm sorry please spare me". "Very well I will send you free but you never come to this sector again". "Thank you, I will stay away". "Good now go".

I went back home to find out that a Werewolf was out and about. Werewolves are under Dracula's control but it is said that one day a werewolf will be against him and kill Dracula and free all the vampires and werewolves will live in harmony. But I can't believe in it Dracula left me in charge while he is finding a mate, at first he wanted me but I said no and he was a little upset but he had to get over it. Vampires can only become mates if they both agree it is the way we work.

The werewolf was been hunted by some human, we ran into each and I was in my human form thankfully he would have killed me with the slightest thought. "What do you think you are doing young lady"? "Wow, are you an old man or my dad"? "No but I'm hunting a...". "A werewolf I know he is under the control of Dracula you idiot you can't catch him if you tried". "Yes I can you are just a girl you can't fly". "Neither can you". As soon as I said that he left and I followed him and shot the werewolf as he jumped and he got bitten.

I swore that I would do anything to try and stop him from making a scene; it was my job after all that is why I'm in charge. During the day a man came to see me and told me he wanted a job at my company, my company is animal farming, obviously for blood, again it is for me, I don't drink human blood, I drink animal blood. "Miss I want a job because I need money for test because I got bitten by something near my heart and I need tests to see what is happening to me.

That is where I realised he was the one I met while tracking the werewolf I couldn't believe it, he knew who I was and how we met. "You know about werewolves, vampires and stuff". He asked with caution "Yes I'm a hunter". I replied "That's good we met the other night and I was rude to you and I am sorry". "That's ok I was also rude to you". "Let me make it up to you, are you free tomorrow night". "I might be why?" "Do you want to go out for dinner I know this really nice place". "Ok why not"."By the way my name is Deakin". "My name is Maylaura". I called Catlin and told to wipe my sectoral for that night she said ok.

My sister Ellie came and saw me that day and asked "What is the deal with you and that human Deakin". "He is ok, I going out with him tomorrow". "You can't Drack is coming to see you, if he sees you with a human he will..." "I know I re sectoral for him to met me tomorrow at the day not night." "You are playing a dangerous game and you know that too". "Look he seems sweet I wanna go out with him tomorrow". "Fine but don't blame me if you die early". It was strange to me, my sister was worried about me and she never is and she knows what he is becoming and she is scared for me and that made me feel alright inside.

Chapter 2 

The night of the date Deakin picked me up and we went to a beach and there was a table for two with music and food I felt like I was in another world other than my own, I felt special. "Do you like it?" Deakin asked "Yes I do it is very nice, you didn't have to go to all the trouble to do this". "I know but I wanted to, you seem special and there is more to you than meets the eye and I want to know more about you". We had dinner and we danced and talked about each other's lives and what we want to do later on.

The next day I went to the aquarium where he worked and we went swimming in the dolphin tank when Catlin found me and said that someone was waiting for me in my office and I remembered that I was supposed to meet Drack for a meeting about the future. "I'm sorry I have to go". "That's ok seeing you later tonight?" "Yep see you then". Little did I know that there was a full moon that night and that he was going to turn into my enemy I was scared? I had to play it cool or Drack would ask me what is wrong and I made a promise to only to tell the truth to him.

When I went in there he was waiting and asked "You look distressed is there anything wrong"? "No sir I'm fine I promise". "Ok, my werewolf died the other night and a human has taken his place, do you know who it is?" "No sir I don't know who he is". "Ok let's get to business". After that I got a text from Deakin saying "Meet me at the cliff face near your apartment at 10pm tonight see you their".

When I got there he seemed to be very happy to see me, "I thought you would not come". "Of course I would, I like it up here and you make it more special". "Thanks I think". "There is one thing I have to ask one thing". "Ask away". "Are you a werewolf?" "How do you know"? "Because I'm a hunter, and I know that at midnight you will turn and want to feed on blood and put the city into chaos". Worry came all over his face, "Ok what do I do?" "I will take you to my apartment and you'll be safe there".

Chapter 3

That night, it became too late midnight was here and he turned in to a werewolf I have never seen. The look he gave me, I realised he knew what I was and was very upset and then he left to go on a rampage. I followed him to the vampire club where Ellie and Catlin were, I yelled at them and they got out just in time before he went in there and fed on the humans that were in there. They told me that the police were called and that Dracula was on his way but he would be a while. He put buildings into flames and killed a lot of people, when the police cornered him and I was yelling at the police and said "STOP, NO he is harmless please let him be". He realised I was trying to help him and that I cared for him.

He started to walk towards me calming down and losing all his fur when the police said "Prepare to FIRE" I begged them "NO". And they started to shot and he turned back and ran, my heart was broken and Ellie could see it too. Drack is nearly here if you want to save him, go after him and calm him down. I flew and I found him at the beach where we first met I asked "Please Deakin calm down it's me Maylaura please calm down". He looked at me as if to say, you tried to save me but your duty is kill me.

He went back to human form when I saw Drack come, I said to Deakin "Go and hide some where I will find you". As he left, Drack came and asked "Do you where it is, remember you made a promise not to lie, WHERE IS HE". "I don't sir I promise". "Would you lie to me?" "No sir, never". "I know you have feelings for a human and I have decided to keep that to myself but I hope you are not lying to me". "No sir I would never lie".

After he left Deakin came out of the bushes and said "Are you ok". "Yeah I'm ok, I just never done this before; I have never felt like this before". "I know what you're going through, thanks for helping me". "You're welcome, I can tell you have control of this but I will help you to deal with the change". "Ok, thanks I want to ask you something but I have a fear you will say no". "You will never know unless you ask". "Ok, will you be my girlfriend, I like you and I wanna be with you". "Ok I would be delighted to be". He leaned towards me with his hands shaking and we shared a kiss.

During the day Ellie came to see me and gave me a hug and asked "Did he find you?" "Yes but he didn't see Deakin". "Good, you go out with him don't you?" "Yes I do, I like him and we kissed last night." "Are you INSANE! Drack will kill you". "Not if he finds out". "You have already broke your promise to him are you going to keep on doing it". "It has already been broken and it can't be regained". "I know but, I worry for you, you take too many risks". "Yes but for a good reason, we will win the fight and our kind will be united with the werewolves".

That night I went and saw Deakin with blood or food that he needed badly. I went in and saw him on his lounge shaking, cold until he saw me. "Here you must have this". I said to him "But I don't know what it will do to me". "It will make you strong and make you stop shaking and you will feel a lot better". And so he drank it and instantly he looked better. "Wow you look better already". "Thanks, I feel better". And he gave me a kiss for giving him the blood. The full moon wasn't coming back for another month and I had that to prepare him for it.

Chapter 4

Over that month I had to give my job over to Catlin and Ellie while and Catlin, they're I was helping Deakin. I taught how to calm himself down when angry, to control where he goes and what he does and finally how to use his power properly. Meanwhile Dracula was busy getting ready to bring his children to life and a lot of them too, they were in his lair in a animal testing facility in Pennsylvania.

Once I learned what he was doing I got a team together consisting me, Ellie, Catlin and Deakin our only hope for saving us even though I didn't tell him. The night before Deakin asked me "What are you". "I'm a vampire who has mutated into something else but the purpose is still the same". "How old are you?" "I'm 800 years old". "Wow, don't you get lonely?" "Sometimes but I have my sister and Catlin, they're all the family I have left".

We went to the animal testing facility where he was, we were at the door and opened it where Tony Dracula's servant getting ready for the young and we got him and he told us where it was and that a creature we have never seen been brought back from the dead to die again for Drack's children, we had to stop them, we were walking when Catlin was taken by a vampire and so did Ellie, me and Deakin were the only ones left where we saw the place where Dracula's machine was huge and at the top the creature was there tied up, I said to Deakin I'm going to help him, you can take care of Dracula". "Ok, be careful". "You be careful".

After we spilt I went up and set the creature free "I'm Cane, I'm what you call a Frankenstein in the modern world". "I'm Maylaura; I'm here to help you". "You're too late he is starting the machine. As soon as he said that I backed off and a green circle went down past the floor and made them rattled a little. While I was up there Deakin was talking to Dracula "You are the werewolf, Ha ha ha you look like you're in love with my Maylaura are you?" "Yes I am and I'm the werewolf from the legend". "Yeah right you will obey every command I tell you to". "Make me, let's go". I heard the sound of fight going on when the last strike of lighting, woke the children and they came out and they flew near us. I jumped down and saw them and Deakin was beating Drack easily when the moon went behind the clouds and he turned back to human.

"You're weak Deakin". "Wait and see, you have seen nothing yet". Dracula went at him and gave him a scratch on the eye and I yelled "NO, leave him be this is between you and me". "Brave girl, you might be younger but you have courage and wits, but when it comes to weaknesses you have one, humans". "Maybe so, but they have feelings and can feel pain". "What, you can feel pain and feelings?" "Yes I do, and you will never feel anything for anyone". As I said that the moon with all the power it has came out and Deakin was stronger than ever, I was amazed but before he could react Drack soaked his blood on a knife and plunked it into my stomach near my heart and I fell to the ground.

The only thing that could kill me was the blood of Dracula on a knife, on a full moon. As I fell Deakin let out a huge roar and jumped on Dracula and bit him, he had died and as he died so did his children, we had won the war. But I was dying and only had a couple of minutes left. He ran over to me and he turned back to human. "You have learned to control it". "Yeah thanks to you". "No problem, listen I have done a lot of bad things in my life but I want you to know that you were the best choice I ever made and I'm sorry for disappointing you". "It's ok I forgive you". "I...I...I L...o...v...e" I had died. The thing I heard was NOO and it was Deakin's voice. "Listen to me, I love you with all my heart and soul". With that he gave me the kiss of true passion as if it was a first kiss.

After that I went up in the air and went around when a golden light came from my body and then I went back down and Deakin was there hoping I was awake, but I wasn't and he put his head down when I woke up and he didn't see me "Hey what is it, are you ok". He lifted his head and gave the biggest hug and looked at me and said. "I thought you were gone". "You can't get rid of me that easily". After that we shared a kiss of passion and he picked me up and started to walk when we saw Ellie and Catlin, they had survived the attack and Ellie said "Hey you ok, you look like you just died". "Yes sis I'm fine, we just defeated Dracula". "GREAT". Ellie and Catlin said at the same time.

After that night more people came forward telling us what they were. Vampires dated werewolves and Deakin and I are having a baby. Ellie took charge and Catlin as her second in command.

We all lived forever and happily.

The End

By Stephanie Burton


End file.
